The Way We Were
by Shanyetta
Summary: UPDATED! Ch7 They're invaded by pirates!: Over the last couple of years since the end of wars Noin has waited patiently for a positive change in her partner Zechs, but it is going to be harder than she thought it would be and her heart begins to break all
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Way We Were

**Author: **Shanyetta

**Rating: **Teen: for strong language and some sensuality (possibly worse as chapters go on, never will reach Mature though).

**Category: **Romance/Angst; 6X9 pairing

**Summary: **Over the last couple of years since the end of wars Noin has waited patiently for a positive change in her partner Zechs, but it is going to be harder than she thought it would be and her heart begins to break all over again…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, wish I did, I'd be rich…hehe.

**Note:** Any sentence in _Italics_ is a thought, any thing being led by ((and followed by )) is a flashback.

Chapter 1: Changes In The Wrong Direction 

Noin collapsed into her bunk after a very long day of work. She and Zechs had been heading up the Protectors unit on Mars for Relena Darlian's Terra-Forming project. She sighed and started pulling off her sweat drenched clothes, tingling as the cool re-circulated air hit her damp skin. She felt the sensation and images crept into her mind; images that she had tried to keep out purely for survival. He haunted her dreams and made her body come alive without even having to touch her. She had hoped that their unspoken bond would have developed into something more by now. Her dreams had become more and more passionate and her desires harder and harder to control.

She had thought that after the past two years that he would have been a bit different. It was true that he had softened a little from what he had been during the Great War between the colonies and the Earth, but he still had the look of emptiness he had had then and it scared her. He had been dead to the world for a year and two days and it had not seemed to even affect him.

Noin started the shower testing the water and stepped into the steam filled cubicle breathing in the moisture. She trailed her hands over herself massaging the soap into her tense muscles, "Oh Zechs…why…" She dropped her head under the shower's stream, "Why can't you be the boy I fell in love with?" The steam filled up the room and helped drown her in her sorrow.

Zechs moved silently down the hallway toward his quarters. He glanced toward some steam rising up from beneath _her_ door. _She's at it again_, he thought and he continued down the hall, "Why can't you let it go?" He shook his head, "Why can't you let _him_ go?" He knew her well enough to know that she was struggling with the past, their past. It had been the best time of his life and yet it had been one of the most painful…

((His father's death was fresh in his mind as he stepped off the train toward his new life, his new identity, as Zechs Merquise. Milliardo tried hard to erase the look of grotesque horror that had been on his father's lifeless face. He hadn't had time to cry, he had had to think of the safety of his baby sister and the fire burned around them. Foreign Minister Darlian and been kind enough to take Relena in and raise her as his own. Somehow he knew that she would have a better life not knowing her true identity. His heart hurt thinking about how much he would miss her. She was meant for better than he could ever give her, she was meant for greatness.

He sighed and moved slowly toward the Lake Victoria Academy. The mask he wore hid the anguish in his eyes as he took care of all the paperwork. A tall distinguished looking man walked over to him and Zechs snapped to attention. This was to be his superior, his trainer, and hopefully his mentor. Colonel Macarthur smiled at him, "At ease." Zechs clasped his hands behind his back and relaxed a little, "It is a pleasure and a honor to have such a distinguished student at my academy, young Peacecraft." Zechs head dropped a little. Macarthur noticed his reaction, "Do not be alarmed no one else knows but I. I knew your father well. He was an old friend. I will know you here as Zechs Merquise, but when you were a boy I knew you as Milliardo Peacecraft and I hope to help you through your grief and help you determine your future. Zechs smiled, this man truly was going to be a mentor.

The evening drills had been over a few hours previous and Zechs sat in the library studying for an upcoming test. The past two months he had not made any friends or comrades, trying to keep his identity a secret. The only person close to him had been the Colonel and he had been so busy with the new recruits that had been trickling in since the first day that Zechs was felling a bit lonely. No one had questioned his mask; he was relieved for that, but there had been one new arrival that always looked at him too closely when he was near and he had become even more secluded due to that. He set down his book and reached some fingers up under his mask to rub his eyes. _How long have I been here_? He looked at the clock on the wall 2200 hours. He sighed and started to gather his books and papers together.

"Well, hello there." The voice startled him and he dropped his books as he looked up. It was the recruit he had been hiding from. She stood there in the moonlight, the softness of the light gleaming off her lean frame. She was tall, lean and athletic. Her hair was a dark coal black and her violet eyes smiled at him from her beautiful plain face. She looked exotic and she walked toward him. He had to gulp back his natural male feelings that any sixteen year old would have at a moment like this. _She's a fellow student, nothing more nothing less._ She flopped into a chair across from him, _very ungraceful_, and leaned forward squinting her eyes at him, "So…been wondering…what's up with the mask?"

Zechs sighed; he knew that this was coming. He looked at her, the expression on her face was priceless; the corners of her mouth were curled up more on one side than the other, it was cute. Zechs couldn't help but smile slightly as she crooked her head sideways peering as much under his mask as possible, not seeing much. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand, "Oh…come on…you're so quiet…you got scars or something? Do you look like the elephant man under there?"

He held back a quiet laugh, "Elephant man?"

She grinned, "You don't know who the Elephant Man was?" She moved her chair more toward invading his space a little, "Well…he was this grotesque looking man that had some sort of disease that made him that way, real yucky!" Her hand moved swiftly toward his mask and grabbed the side. His reactions were too fast and he latched onto her wrist holding her there firmly. "Party pooper." She moved her hand away his grip still tight on her wrist. "Well do you?"

He released her wrist and got up collecting his things. She looked at him disappointed. As he made his way to the door he heard her call to him, "By the way…I'm Lucrezia Noin…you can call me Noin." She waited silently.

He stopped at the door smiled to himself and turned toward her, "Zechs, Zechs Merquise…" he turned away from her again, "but you can call me Elephant Man." He heard her laughter trail down the hall as he walked out of the library and toward his bunk.))

Zechs blinked emerging from his memories. He sat at his desk writing plans for the upcoming weeks. It was going to be tough keeping the people who didn't want the project to succeed at bay in as much of a peaceful as possible. It was going to be even harder keeping pirates and looters away. He had good help with Noin around. She was always a good partner and an even better friend. She wasn't the only one on Mars that was helpful. There were many talented and determined people working with he and Noin for Relena's dream. First of all there was the leader of the project, a very respectable and smart man named Brennan Kent. He was the heart and soul of the project and was becoming a trusted friend to both he and Noin. The brain of the project was a young man named Khal O'Neal and vibrant genius with a caring heart and a very friendly spirit. He reminded Zechs of Quatre Raberba Winner, except this genius tended to be a bit to forward with women. The brawn of the group was a man named Roger Baron, a burly family man with two kids with their mother back on earth; he missed them a lot. The new member to the group was a young engineer named Ramona Tarne, very pretty, very seductive and very smart with engines almost as good as one of the Gundam boys. She worked with an all woman team. One of her team members was wise woman by the name of Roberta "Berta" Ashton. Without her Ramona might have been pregnant by now. She always made Zechs feel at ease, almost like an older sister. He knew with all of them around that they would succeed eventually in building the station for Relena.

Zechs leaned back in his chair. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Noin. I would never want to leave her or be left by her, but it had become harder and harder to be around her. She had a beautiful glow to her that had always been there ever since he'd met her at the Lake Victoria Academy. That glow used to make him feel warmth and the sense of family, but now it made him cold all over and guilty about his past misdeeds and mistakes. She was hoping, wishing for the boy she had met in their past. Unfortunately, Zechs knew that he could never be that boy again and knew that if their relationship is to remain the way that it should that she needed to understand that changes in him were not going to go the way that she hoped. He closed his eyes reluctantly; his dreams never were relaxing. Zechs always hoped that something would wake him up before he reached the REM cycle every night so that _she_ wouldn't be haunting his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories Hurt

Noin stretched as the light came on in her room to awaken her for the day ahead. It was 0500 and no matter how long she awoke at that time she always felt that it was damn early. She changed quickly into her uniform and rushed out to the morning meeting that started at 0515 sharp. On her way down the hall she met up with Zechs and she chatted a bit with him about the next couple of missions and some of the problems that they ran into and some of the successes. He was always easy to converse with even though he was unnaturally quiet this morning. She was worried that he was pulling away from her and she knew that she couldn't lose him again, not like when she thought he might be dead. It was all too painful a time for her so she was trying to not be too forward or pushy to make him change positively. Now she wasn't so sure about being laid back with him. No changes had been made in the way she had been hoping for. She loved him deeply. She had loved him since that evening in the library at Lake Victoria academy.

They arrived at 0505 and took their seats around a small steel oval meeting table. She reclined and glanced at Zechs. He was nursing a cup of coffee that he had grabbed on the way in and he had a far of gaze. Sighing quietly she closed her eyes and lost herself in her memories…

((Noin couldn't keep from smiling since the night in the library. The man known as Zechs Merquise, the mysterious man, was now one of her closest friends and greatest competition. She had always made sure that she never beat him but always remained a very close second. She liked to place him on top of a pedestal, she knew somehow that he was meant for great things. They battled each other everyday and enjoyed each other's company every day off and evening. He seemed to bring out the best in her and she liked how his presence made her feel. It had been a great 2 years over all at the school and the final tests were coming up for graduation. After graduation they would move to their respective bases and on with their lives. Her heart sank with that thought as she dressed for their pre-graduation ball. She knew that it was right that they part ways, they were nothing more than friends after all and good friends would never truly lose contact. She gazed at the woman standing before her in the mirror and sighed; she never felt comfortable in dresses or gowns. This slinky black number she was wearing clung to every curve. The neckline plunged deeply to her navel and the back was just as deep. She cussed under her breath, _how could I let April talk me into this one_? She touched her face lightly looking at the makeup her friend, April, and applied for her. It was too much she knew it had to be too much. _He'll laugh_, she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted to the wall clock and the 1900 flashed at her, "Oh crap! Late!" She ran out grabbing her light purple shawl and matching purse.

She arrived about five minutes late and the dancing had already gotten underway. The music was drifting through the air like a beautiful dove and it encompassed Noin with a wonderful feeling of excitement and joy. She glanced around the room and saw him immediately, the mask was always hard to miss. He saw her too and even though the mask covered most of his expression she could tell that he was stunned with her appearance. They moved toward each other and met in the middle of the dance floor. He gently took her arm and led her over to the closest balcony. Looking her up and down he blew out a breath, "Wow, Noin, you look beautiful."

She liked his blunt honesty, "Thank you. You look nice too." She looked down at her satin gown and her hands played at the material, "I feel a little out of my element." She looked up at him and smiled.

He hid the sharp inhale that followed the look that she gave him then, she was beautiful, intoxicating, especially in the moonlight. She noticed his hand hovering right above hers not daring to touch it and she tried to ignore the feeling that it gave her. His voice brought her out of her bliss, "So what are your plans after graduation?"

She fidgeted and inhaled deeply, _that's right he's leaving, I'm leaving, this is going to be the end of it all, of us_. She cursed in her head, _silly Noin you never have been his, he has never been yours, get over it and enjoy the evening with him_. She looked at him and smiled, "I actually was thinking about staying here and teaching. I think that I would be a good teacher."

He looked away and stared up at the stars, "I know what you did, Noin. How you always made sure that you came in second not matter what we did…why?" His gaze came back to her, "I think that you would be a good teacher but you could choose any base you want, you're an excellent fighter, why didn't you try to beat me, you could have come first, maybe even in all of the classes and tests."

She moved awkwardly toward the balcony railing, "I wanted you to have all the choices, you are and always have been better than me." She saw him try to speak and she started again, "Please, let me finish. I don't want war, or fighting. I did all this because I love space, it's so beautiful. I want to go there someday and I know that by teaching I might just get there." She smiled and he joined her leaning on the railing.

"Very well then." He smiled.

"Anyway…" she looked at him, "I was already offered a job here at the academy and I took it."

He happily smacked her on the back, "Congratulations! That's great, Noin!"

She smiled back and her eyes drifted to the dancers, "So everything is turning out the way that it should."

He watched her watch the dancing, "So it seems…Noin?" She turned her long neck toward him with a "_yes?_" on her lips. "I'm not too good at it, but would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to her.

"With pleasure!" She took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor.

He had lied he was a very good dancer. He led her around with ease twirling and dipping her, waltzing gracefully to the beat. She felt dizzy, but it was wonderful. His hand was on her waist his other in her hand. He held her firmly and tenderly and she wished that the music would never end.

As they night ended they were both feeling good, each having a good share of food and wine, a little champagne here and there. They had had a great time. He was walking her back to her room and she was watching the stars pass overhead and feeling as if she were in a dream. "This is me…" she spoke quietly as they stopped outside her door.

He laughed a little, he knew it was her room. He moved his arm around her to press the button for the door and she turned at the same time to face him to say something leaving their faces just inches from each other. His hand missed the button and rested against the wall and the other moved to the other side of her encircling her. She was breathing deeply and she could feel his warmth. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time he didn't like his mask. Like she read his mind her small hands moved up to the mask and gently lifted it from his head. The face that met her gaze was beautiful and noble, she had seen it before. She suddenly knew why he had hid his identity all this time. He was the prince of the Peacecraft family, a family that believed in true pacifism. _No wonder…attending the academy, becoming a soldier, it is against his family's beliefs_.

His eyes were so blue, like ice, yet there was warmth behind them. Those handsome eyes watched her face now for her reaction, but she just smiled. He had a serious look on his face like he was fighting something, burying something deep down inside. Her body was responding to his and she long to touch this man that she finally realized she loved. As she moved toward him he didn't back away. She touched her lips to his lightly and he responding just as lightly. Noin had always known that she had had a forward side but now she was surprising herself with how forward she was being. Before she could think she had reached behind herself and pressed the button to her door. Her hands grabbed his coat collar and pulled him into her room. His mask fell to the ground with a clank and she deepened her kiss. The door slid closed and the silence was filled with the sound of her kisses and the sound of his response. Part of her wanted to stop it, knowing that they were both worse for wear with wine, but her body wanted more. She was no stranger to the love of a man, in school before academy she had had a serious relationship that her family had broken up. Zechs was different. He was enjoying this contact with her but she was sensing something in him, something that was making her think that he was letting her do this for her and not for them. He pulled back and her worst fear came out of his mouth, "We need to stop." He said out of breath.

She knew that it wasn't him not being attracted to her, his body's response to their passionate kisses had told her differently, but somehow she knew he was right, _but why_? "I'm sorry, Zechs, I was just overcome with the thought of losing you tomorrow." She looked at him, still in his arms, her eyes started to tear, "You're my closest friend, I…I'm going to miss you so…" she began to choke up and couldn't finish.

He held her close, "It…it's not because…because you are…I just don't think that sex is going to take away the pain…" She stared at him, he continued, "You have been the most precious person to me these past two years, but I've changed from the boy you met, I am tortured day and night about my roots and how I am mocking them with my presence here." She tried to cradle his face with her hand but he moved away from her, "Do you know why I came here, Noin? Do you!" he was becoming more and more emotional, hurt and pain was rushing out of him. She tried to move toward him but he turned away, "I came so that I could take revenge for my family's destruction."

"I guessed as much when I saw who you were, but let me be your friend through this…please I care about you so much…" She grasped him from behind and held him close.

He relaxed into her, "It won't be over, it will never be over." His body shook with the silent tears, he held back, "I need to go…" He pulled away from her and quickly picked up and replaced the mask on his head. She tried to say something but he was gone before she could.

She flopped onto her bed hugging her legs close to her, crying silently.))

The voice of Kent brought her back from her memories and she looked at Zechs, _I didn't speak to you again until you came to Lake Victoria Academy a year and a half later, Oh Zechs, I never stopped loving you, and God help me I never will_. She tried to shake the memory as the meeting began. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tequila and Whiskey Conversations

Kent smiled at everyone and his eyes rested on Noin a bit longer than the others. She had started to notice the interest that he was beginning to take in her and she didn't really know how to feel about it. He was a handsome man, distinguished, brave and good, all of the qualities that someone would want in a man. Unfortunately her heart still belonged to another. She saw all the familiar faces chatting and talking, drinking their coffee and tea. Ramona was cozying up to a new worker that was sitting in for the laborers and he didn't seem to mind the attention. Khal was friendly with everyone greeting them cheerfully. Baron just sat quietly arms folded in front of himself; he almost looked asleep. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Berta sitting herself by Zechs. She always seemed to place herself close to him. _Get a hold of yourself, Noin, no jealousy, you're above that_ but it was hard for her to gulp down the jealousy she always felt whenever Berta was close to him. Zechs caught her looking at Berta and gave her a look that put Noin's heart to rest.

Kent tapped his coffee mug lightly with his pen, "Okay people, let's get this thing started." Everyone turned to look at him and he had their full attention. "The project is going well and is improving day by day. Now that we have the actual foundations laid and the air circulation stabilized, Ramona is ready to take on the building and highways. It's moving smoothly and it's all thanks to all of you. With out one of you this would not have happened. Thank you to everyone." People clapped a little and grew quiet. "Now for the bad news, we have spotted some unmarked ships moving suspiciously close to Mars. We have reason to believe from Zechs and Noin's data that they could be gathering information to loot us or worst. We need to be on our guard." He continued by giving out the most recent orders and then dismissed the group to their work. Kent came over to Zechs and was talking to him quietly.

Noin wondered what was up and went right over to Zechs after Kent left. "So what was that all about?" She walked next to him as he moved out of the room and down the hall.

He looked at her the normal blank of emotion face, "He just asked me to go up to the satellite today and make some repairs and some readings for a day or two."

Noin looked at him her smile fading, "So when do we leave?"

Zechs walked a bit faster, "We…don't."

She moved up her steps to keep up with him, "We…always go up together. What's Kent trying to pull?" She was angry now.

Zech stopped suddenly waiting for the impending fury that this Italian woman couldn't always hold back, "He's pulling nothing, he needs you here to help and keep guard on the surface. We need more guard on the surface anyway due to the possible threat."

Her eyes flashed and she huffed out an angry sigh, "Fine!" she said throwing her hands up in the air and storming off.

He watched her go almost smiling inside; he liked it when she let her emotions go. Sometimes she could be too subdued and she would let her emotions build inside. He followed the same direction she was taking and was abruptly stopped by Berta. Berta was a rugged beauty. She was tall and thickly built with curves that wouldn't quit. Her hair was the color of ripe wheat and her face was soft and feminine. Berta stopped him, hands on her hips, "So, you goin' to the space satellite?"

He liked that way she spoke, very southern, "Yes, and Kent said alone." He began walking again past her down the hall.

"Hey, Z, you ain't getting' out of it that easy!" She followed him down the hall. "Why cain't I come?"

He stopped, looked at her and sighed, "Berta, why do you want to come?"

She smiled and motioned for him to come around the corner for secrecy, he followed reluctantly, "I have'ta get off this rock fer a few days. Please, Z. That little vixen, Ramona, is killin' my nerves. I didn't know when I signed on fer this assignment that I would be adopting a baby sis." She looked at him plaintively, "Please, Z!"

He couldn't help but like her, she did have a big job keeping Ramona's legs together and it probably was tiring. He could use the help with the repair work, an experienced engineer like Berta would be very useful, "Okay." She squealed, he interrupted her glee, "But you need to make sure that it's okay with Kent first." He continued down the hall toward the launch bay, "Make it quick, Berta, I'm not going to wait all day." She scampered down the hall to find Kent.

Noin downed the second shot of tequila and motioned for another. She sensed Kent's presence as soon as he entered the room. He seeped charisma. She watched him move toward her. He was over six feet tall, broad shoulders, smiling green eyes that accompanied his trimmed auburn hair. "Hmmm…" he pulled a stool up next to her, "Already drinking this early in the morning?" There was playfulness in his tone and part of her liked it.

"Wanna buy me one?" She smiled at him, "I think that I'll need a few more."

He lifted his hand and summoned the bartender over, "A bottle for the lady and a glass of beer for me." She laughed as the bottle was placed on front of her. He liked her laugh; she was a goddess in his eyes, a real beauty in the rough. How she had never been gussied up and taken out on the town was beyond him. As he watched her pour herself another drink he thought he pinpointed the reason. It was that blasted Zechs. Kent knew that winning Noin's heart was out of the question, not while she was so preoccupied by her partner. They chatted a while about this and that, enjoying each other's company.

Berta came bursting in looking for Kent. She glanced at Noin and motioned for Kent to come to her. Noin watched them converse and she was bothered by Berta's periodic glances over at her. They were talking about her. Berta grinned from ear to ear and left quickly.

Kent returned and sat back down next to Noin chuckling to himself. He took a long drink from his beer, "She's a kick. I love Berta."

Noin scowled, "What was that about?"

Kent watched her down another shot of her tequila, "She wanted to go to the satellite with Zechs, to help him with the repairs."

Noin was starting to feel the potent liquor, "And you said yes?"

"Of course!" he smiled at her but quickly acknowledged her anger and frowned, "Why? Should I have not allowed her to go?" Noin huffed and turned away, "Noin, look at me." She turned her head, "Look, Berta is the best engineer we have other than Ramona and the satellite will go faster if she goes. Would you have rather I had sent Ramona, she would be too distracted by your partner to work, plus she would be a distraction for him. Berta on the other hand gets along with him well; that in itself is a miracle. Zechs is not a very likable fellow, a good soldier but not much else." The last comment peeved Noin and she grabbed her bottle and flopped down at a table to move away from him. "Noin…" he called after her and sat down next to her. "Noin, I like Zechs…" he began.

"Look, I always go up to the satellite with him, that's what I'm pissed off about." She looked him square in the eyes, "Kent, Zechs is very unlikable, I know that, but he didn't used to be and I knew that side of him. I…I just…I don't know."

Kent brought a hand up to move a stray hair from her face, "Noin, I didn't send you because, one I need you down here and two you need a break." He watched her sigh, "You've been too high strung lately, take some time off."

"Okay…I guess you're right, Zechs can be a full time job sometimes." She hopped up and got dizzy; Kent's arms shot around her and got her back on her feet. He insisted on walking her back to her room. Noin's refusals wouldn't put him off the idea so she agreed.

Noin was really feeling the liquor now after almost a whole bottle of tequila and Kent was being so nice about everything. He opened the door and half helped and half carried her in. "You should lay off that stuff. It makes you weak."

Noin's head was drooping onto Kent's shoulder but she managed to smile up at him, "Yes, sir." Her eyes got glazed and she passed out.

Kent sighed and laid her on the bed. He stroked her cheek, "Poor girl, look what he done to you." He left quietly leaving some aspirin tablets out for her.

Berta came briskly toward Zechs with the good news. Zechs sighed and led the way onto the ship. All the way to the satellite she jabbered about all sorts of things, so happy to be with a grown man and not a promiscuous girl.

She could see that he was looking annoyed and she stopped for a while. A few minutes later as the ship was growing closer to the satellite's location she bite her lip, "If you didn't want me to come you could've said so before I went through the trouble." She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry if I'm a talkative cuss but you knew that 'fore you said yes."

He looked straight at her, "I wanted you to come. I like your company." He gracefully docked with the satellite and put his helmet on handing Berta's to her, he smiled, "Please don't be upset."

She grabbed it from him and swatted him on the back, "That's the way. That's the Z I know and love. Try to be more cheerful more often, people might like you more."

They spent the next four hours fixing some of the problem parts, speaking very little. Berta watched him closely though. She could see sadness in him that she had rarely seen before. _He too young for that type of pain_, she thought to herself. Berta was what she liked to call the perfect age, the ripe old age of thirty-two, even though she was around ten years Zechs' senior she felt really close to him, almost like an older sister. So the feelings she had for him went along with the whole sister thing, protective, bossy, loving, caring, and sometimes annoying. He sometimes wore the face of a middle-aged man. She could feel the sorrow that emanated from him.

He wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed a sigh of relief, "Well that was one of the toughest parts job I've ever done." He looked over at her, she was looking equally tired, "Thanks, Bert, for coming."

She smiled when he called her Bert. It was a nickname he had given her and she liked it. "Anytime Z."

They lounged for a while watching space. Berta knew that someone had to break the silence, why not be her, "So how's little Relena doing?" Berta leaned forward searching for her bag she had brought and finding what she was looking for she smiled, a ten year old whiskey, she took a big swig then handed it to Zechs, he took it and drank as well, "Heard from her lately?" Berta wasn't about letting Zechs off the hook to talk.

She took another swig and he took it from her looking pensive out into space, "I heard from her two days ago." He took a second drink before handing it back to Berta.

"And?" Berta cocked an eyebrow at him.

Zechs sighed and held his hand out to Berta for the whiskey, she handed it to him hoping that it would loosen his tongue. He nursed it a bit then looked at her with worry on his face, "I worry about her sometimes. She has so much responsibility for one so young."

Berta smiled, Zechs wasn't completely dead to feelings; he loved his sister, "Ain't she eighteen now? She be a woman now, Zechs, whether you're fond of it or not."

He smiled a little, "Yes, she is." He handed Berta the bottle, "I know that she is well taken care of, but that's not what worries me."

"It's that young man…what's his name…the Gundam kid?" She knew the name of the man but she wanted Zechs to talk so she baited him.

"Heero…Heero Yuy." Zechs spoke his name with respect and disdain. "She loves him." Berta handed him the bottle and he took another long drink. "I'm worried for her heart. He's not the type that will ever be able to give her what she needs. He's too much of a soldier."

"Like you?"

Berta's comment caught him off guard, "What do you mean by that?"

Berta took the bottle back from him and capped it, knowing that he had had enough, she didn't want him to get too upset, "What I mean is he's like you. You and he are cut from the same cloth." Zechs turned his face away from her and watched out the window. "Z, you want to know why I know Relena will be happy in the end with him?" She didn't wait for his answer, "He has done something that you still have not been able to do," she pushed his seat so he swiveled to face her, once his eyes were meeting hers she continued, "He's let go of his past and has discovered that by doing so that he is able to rebuild himself the way he wants to be, to become the man she loves."

Zechs grabbed the bottle from her and paced back and forth, "So I'm broken is that it?"

"Yes…" Berta said bluntly, "You are what you think Heero is, and that is why you break that poor girl's heart a little more each day."

"Relena!" he asked loudly.

Berta shook her head sadly, "No you jackass…you're pard…Noin."

Zechs let out a gravely sigh and threw that bottle against the wall shattering it. The bit's of left over whiskey floated into the air and became round balls of liquor, "Why…why does everyone believe that she loves me like that. I'm not stupid, I've known that she loves me for a long time, but it's ever been a friendship, companion type love. We'd die for each other; we'd fight to save each other. She wants me to be the boy she met in academy and I can't be that for her, not anymore." He sat down, emotionally exhausted.

Berta got up and grabbed a tool heading back to a conduit, "If you looked closer, I think that you would notice more in that love than you might think." She left him to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginnings…or not

Noin awoke with a terrible headache and smiled slightly when she saw the aspirin next to her. _Such a kind man_, she knew what Kent felt for her and part of her wanted to feel for him too. She looked at her clock and grumbled to herself, "How could he let me waste my whole day like this?" She pulled off the tank top she was wearing and replaced it with a white tee. Looking in the mirror she smoothed her hair a bit and licked her lips. Noin had never been one for makeup, she sighed when the thought made her think back to the night of the graduation ball, the way that her body responded to his, the things that he said. _Noin, get over it, it's history…move on with your life…_ The little voice in her head always spoke to her like that, but she never wanted to listen, not until now. Kent had been a gentleman and had shown genuine interest in her well being. She had needed the rest; she knew it. It would have taken Zechs two days of nagging to get her to take a day off, yet somehow Kent's gentle way only took a few hours. Of course there was some alcohol involved as well. Noin chuckled to herself as she walked out the door, "Quite a man…" she said under her breath as she moved down the hallway toward the gym. She had decided that some rounds with a punching bag would help clear her head.

Zechs was leaning back in his chair analyzing some of the star movement and checking for any emission trails from ships, nothing out of the ordinary so far. He could hear Berta humming in the back of the room as she was working on tuning up some of the scanning systems. She had been very straight with him and it had pissed him off. He hadn't spoken to her since their conversation and he felt childish for acting in that way but he didn't know what to say to her anyway. Deep down he knew that Berta was right. He sighed a stared into the darkness of space, _I don't deserve happiness; I should have died out there_. He dropped his head into his hands massaging his temples trying to erase the headache and the terrible memories.

Heavy footsteps fell behind him as Berta moved toward him, "Hey, sourpuss, get over yourself and help me getta hold of this dang blasted system." She patted him on the back and he scowled at her.

"Bert, stop with the southern charm, it's not working…" she looked at him with her lip out and blinked at him, then laid a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek, he lightly pushed her away and got out of his chair, "Okay, okay… enough abuse…" he couldn't help but chuckle a little. Berta was always good at shocking him out of a blue mood; she could make him feel like his old self. They walked back toward the dilemma at hand.

Noin was working the bag over sweat dripping lines down her white shirt revealing her sports bra below. Kent watched her from the doorway, he had told her to rest, but maybe this helped her rest. He felt a little funny for watching her but he couldn't help himself. She could sense eyes on her and she turned to see him leaning against the doorway smiling. He looked like he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

She walked over to him slowly, wiping her sweat off on a towel, "How long have you been there?"

He smiled at her and looked up at the ceiling embarrassed, "Long enough to enjoy the view." His eyes came back down and met hers. He watched her become a little fidgety and it made him happy. He liked seeing that he might have a chance with her.

His eyes seemed to look into her and she started getting butterflies and tingly in places that she had forgotten that she had, _crap_, she thought, _this complicates things_.

They looked at each other a while longer and then he cleared his throat and tried to break the silent tension, "So, would you like some dinner tonight?"

She smiled, enjoying the attention and thought _what the hell_, "I'm always up for food." She walked femininely by him making sure to brush her hips against his. He turned and watched her go.

When Noin got back to her room wild thoughts were going through her mind. She shook her head, "Get a hold of yourself…" Her comm. Beeped on a Sally's voice came over the wave.

"Hey…" Sally's voice was always a pleasant sound.

"Hi, Sal." Noin said smiling at her friends face.

"How's everything going?"

Sally always asked that and it never meant the project. Noin frowned, "How do you think?"

Sally shook her head, "If I didn't know how much you loved him I would tell you to give up."

Noin dropped her head and sighed, "I've been thinking about that actually." Sally could see her eyes become teary up, "Sal, I just don't know if I can do it anymore. I hurt too much."

Sally looked at her caringly, "Have you told him that you love him?" Noin shook her head. Sally sighed, "Noin, you have got to tell him. Whether it will hurt you or not."

Noin looked at her friend and knew that she was right, "I know." Noin felt like she needed to change the subject, "I met someone."

Sally cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled, "And whom might this new man be?"

Noin blushed a little, "Kent, the project leader. He seems interested."

Sally grinned, "You really like this guys, huh?"

Noin fidgeted a little, "Of course it's not love, but…" and she looked Sally right in the eyes, "God, Sal…I need a good shag…" She blushed when she said it and looked away.

Sally laughed loudly, "Noin, finally!" She looked at her friend, "I totally understand. I've been so frustrated lately. I feel like there are cobwebs in there." She smirked.

Noin laughed, "Hell yeah, I haven't been laid for over four years!" They both laughed for a while longer then Noin got serious again, "You know, Sal, I tried moving on after academy, I had a few relationships but every time I had sex with one of them I thought of him. It was a nightmare."

Sally looked at her and sighed, "You need to settle things with him before you try to get close to anyone else and then I think you can move on with you life." Sally looked at her watch.

Noin smiled, "Need to take off?"

Sally smiled back, "It's always a pleasure talking to you, my friend. I'm off to try to get Wufei to shag me." She winked and they both laughed, "Bye, Noin."

Noin said bye and the screen went dark. She fell onto the bed and tried to think about Kent and dinner.

Zechs and Berta walked out of the docking bay, each smiling a little due to an off color joke Berta had just told. They moved side by side down the hall and were met by Kent with Ramona in tow. "Hey." Kent said coming up to them.

They nodded and Ramona looked Zechs up and down, licking her lips. Zechs shuddered inside thinking of the ideas this young girl was thinking. Berta gave Ramona a dirty look at she looked away, beaten.

Kent continued, "How did it go?"

Zechs gave him an update on the scans and the repairs and Kent was pleased. "Great." He smiled, "You both deserve a break, you have the rest of the night off." They nodded and continued down the hall.

Ramona came running after them, "Hey, wait up!" She ran up along side of Berta grinning from ear to ear, "Guess what Bertie?"

They kept walking and Berta smiled, "What you silly girl?"

Ramona kept pace with them and continued, "Kent's going out with Noin tonight." She watched Zechs flinch, "I guess they're hot for each other, plus we all know they both need a good fu…"

Berta smacked the back of her head stopping her vulgarity and she looked over at Zechs, but he was gone.

Noin was reading a book when she heard the light tap on her door. She hopped up and opened her door. Zechs serious expression met her gaze and her heart leapt, "Oh…Hi Zechs." She motioned for him to enter.

He entered slowly and she could tell that something was wrong with him. "So how did it go up there?" she tried to break the silence.

He looked at her right in the eyes, "We need to talk."

She knew that this was coming but she never expected it to start with him. She prepared herself. She needed to be honest with him today. She needed to tell him she loved him. She waited for him to start, this was it; the start of something or the end of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Endings 

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Noin decided to start, "What's wrong?"

He started to pace back and forth, very unlike him. Then he stopped abruptly and moved very close to her looking at her in the eyes, "Is it true?"

Noin looked at him confused, "Is what true?" he smelled like grease and sweat, he must have just come from the docking bay.

He looked visibly upset, "Kent…"

She sighed, "My dinner with Kent?" She was a little angry now, why would he be upset about that, she didn't belong to him, "Zechs, it's just dinner…anyway, why should you care?" She moved away from him.

He seemed a little caught off guard, _why was he upset_? He looked down at his feet and tried to move toward the door, "I'm sorry…" he reached for the button.

Noin moved between he and the door and he practically bumped into her. "Stop…" she said and leaned against him. She was too tired to tiptoe around the issue anymore. His concern about the date told her enough that she might have a chance.

He felt her heat rising against him and he didn't like the way tat his body was responding. He moved very quickly away and shook his head, "No…no Noin." Part of him wanted to grab her and make love to her in the way that he had always desired to, but the soldier in him could not get rid of his training, his past. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve happiness. He knew that he would just hurt her.

Noin didn't let his move sway her, "If you want me to cancel the dinner I will. Just tell me Zechs…tell me why it bothers you?" She wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder. When he didn't saw anything or try to pull away she continued, "I can tell you why." She looked up at his face and smiled, "The same reason you couldn't kill me in space that terrible day, the same reason you came running to my mobile suit when Wufei took me down, the same reason you always wanted me by your side…" She moved her face very close to his and their eyes locked, "The same reason why we came so close to what I've longed for that night after the graduation dance." Her lips hovered above his and she whispered his name, "I love you…" she felt his body pressed against hers and the response it was having, "and…and I believe that you love me too." She brushed her lips against him and waited.

He began breathing deeper and his hands moved up her arms. She waited. He grabbed her like a vice and moved her away from him. She looked at him startled and hurt. He started pacing again, "You don't understand…" She looked away and he became angry, letting the soldier take over and the man disappear, "Look at me Noin! I can never be that boy again, I can never be the man you fell in love with. I hoped that you could love me as a friend and leave it at that. I can't give anything else. He's dead…" he could see tears welling up in her eyes, the soldier was winning, "DEAD!"

She grasped at straws not wanting to believe him, "That night after the dance I could tell that you loved me, you can't say that you didn't love me! You and I were becoming one, you were making love to me!"

"NO!" he startled her and made her jump by the tone of his voice, "No! Noin!" He grabbed her arm and moved her against the wall, almost slamming her against it, "I didn't make love to you that night. I was going to let you have your way, but then I didn't want to take advantage. We both knew that you were no stranger to a man's love, not an innocent girl…"

Noin pushed him away from her, "And what is that supposed to mean?" She was getting angry. "Was I some sort of slut to you that was good enough to be your friend but too much of a whore for your bed?"

Zechs' inner voice was screaming for him to stop but the soldier silenced it, "The whole academy knew what you were."

He was cut off by an angry blow to his jaw. Her eyes were fiery and filled with tears. "You jackass, I can't believe that I have wasted this many hurtful years pining over you. I was with two men before that night and they were relationships, serious relationships. If you could believe the rumors about me and let that judge your feelings toward me then you aren't worth my spit!"

Zechs' soldier side was running now, rubbing his jaw he retaliated, "What feelings, I never had feelings for you, you were just a collegue, a partner, nothing more."

Noin couldn't hold back the tears or sobs anymore and her body shook with them, "You cold hearted basturd! Get out! I don't want to see you outside of work anymore." When he didn't move right away he pushed him against the door pressed the button and pushed him out, "Get out and stay out." The door quickly closed in his face.

Zechs stood in the hall for a minute or two digesting what just happened. He walked down toward his room and once he was inside the soldier disappeared and the scarred man appeared and collapsed in a heap on the floor. _You fool…you complete fool. Why? Why?_ Hands covered his face and he shook his head in disbelief of his actions. _Why? Why did you push her away? You went there because you wanted her and you didn't want Kent to have her…why did you say those things, why did you hurt her so?_ He pounded his fist on the ground and leapt to his feet, grabbing a chair and plowing it into the wall breaking it into many pieces. He continued to destroy his room allowing all of his pain, all of his history to come flooding out. Bitter tears began to flood his eyes. He collapsed again in the middle of the now tattered room, "You basturd you don't deserve life, and the only hope for your happiness is now gone." He sat there and cried, "Gone…gone, gone…"

Noin sat in her chair looking at her reflection. She had put on some makeup the Ramona had let her borrow. Her face was like stone, she needed to feel something positive again and she wanted Kent to give it to her. He had wanted her to meet him at the bar but she stood outside his quarters and lightly knocked on the door. It slid open and she saw Kent looking gorgeous in a light blue shirt with some nicer dark blue jeans. He smiled at her and started to say something but was cut off by her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and the door closed behind her. She broke the kiss and looked at him, want in her eyes, "Make love to me…" He leaned in kissing her tenderly. She let him hold her and the memories of Zechs' words came back, _'you're no stranger to men…'_ Kent was stroking her and moving her toward the bed as she began to sob.

He pulled back and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed and looked at him, "Zechs…he never loved me…he despises me…"

Kent held her close, "Shhh…I'm sure that that's not true…" he tipped her chin up trying to hide the anger that this news brought him, she didn't deserve this. He knew that sex was not the answer, "Noin…sex is not going to rid you of this pain."

She was limp in his arms sobbing, "I want to feel again…I feel so numb…" His hands stroked her hair and she leaned into it, "Hold me…hold me Kent." He held her closer and wiped away her tears.

Zechs picked himself up off the ground and stared at himself in the mirror. The scarred and broken man in front of him scared him. The sadness in his ice blue eyes started into his soul and he put his hand through the mirror to try to end the misery he saw. His hand was bleeding and he reveled in the pain. He had to get a hold of himself. He made his way out of his room and toward the bar. Some of the crew watched him and wondered what could possibly make the man void of emotions look so torn. Once at the bar he sat down and ordered a bottle of whiskey. The bartender stared at him quizzically, but handed him the bottle. Ramona had watched him come in and took the seat next to him. She cuddled up to him and tried to flirt. He was not receptive and left the bar with his bottle of whiskey leaving her put out and pissed off.

Berta saw Zechs moving down the hall toward the docking bay and could see that he was visibly upset. "Hey, Z, what's up?" He just pushed by her and into the docking bay walking toward the ship. She ran after him, "Where are you going?" he just raised his hand as if to say "stop and leave me alone" and she did. She watched worriedly as the ship left the dock and headed out into space. "Ah, Z, what did you do?" She shook her head in sadness. This man was broken…badly broken and he didn't want and wouldn't let anyone help him heal. "You foolish, foolish man…why can't you let her love you?" Berta felt powerless to help. _What do I do? What do I do?_ She found her flask of liquor and took a big drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tenderness and Emptiness and Trouble 

Kent was staring at the beautiful dark hair of the woman he cared for in front of him. She was in his arms in a deep sleep. He listened to her breathing and he inhaled her lovely sent. She had finally cried herself to sleep and had ended up in the position that they were now, spooning. He had only slept from about three hours, he was too preoccupied by Noin in his bed so close to him. He would have never taken advantage of her fragile state, although that thought had crossed his mind.

She stirred and turned her head to look at him. Her violet eyes glistened with remnants of tears and sorrow, but they seemed clearer today, happier. "Good morning…" her hand stroked his cheek. He leaned into it and held her closer. She turned around completely, facing him, "Thank you…" she dropped her eyes.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "For what?"

She sighed, "For being tender. I think I ruined our date."

He brought her lips to his and brushed them lightly, "You could never ruin anything." He kissed her and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around him and they pressed against each other their kiss deepening. He broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

She gazed at him, she was longing for this kind of release, "I want you, Kent…" she kissed his lower lip, "Only you."

He smiled, his longing growing. He stroked her hair moving his hands to her dress and started to remove it, working tenderly and slowly. She helped him out of his shirt and started working on his pants. She had trouble concentrating as he moved his lips from hers and toward her breasts. "Oh…." She cooed out and he started stroking her all over. She had forgotten how wonderful this all could feel. He moved over her and she welcomed him. They moved together slowly enjoying every exhale, every heartbeat.

When it was over they lay together kissing and nibbling. Kent fell asleep and Noin watched him, reveling in her passion. She was feeling happy, finally. She closed her eyes and watched Kent making love to her in her head. He was a good lover. She continued daydreaming and slowly Kent started turning into Zechs. Noin tried to see Kent again and then even to stop the daydream altogether but it was no use. Zechs still haunted her thoughts, just like the other men she had been with after meeting him. She turned away from Kent and closed her eyes a tear rolling down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

Zechs had been docked with the satellite for quite some time now ready to drown himself is alcohol. He was half way through his whiskey bottle and was slumped in his chair hoping that if he dropped off to sleep that he would never wake up. Then he could never hurt her again. The comm. beeped at him and his head jerked up pulling him out of his haze, "Wha..what…" he pressed the button and saw Relena's face pop onto the screen. He put the whiskey bottle on the floor trying to hide it and tried to look as much normal as he could.

"Hello, Milliardo…" her voice was sweet and kind.

He knew he probably looked like a disheveled dog, "Hello, Relena." He brought a had up to his head pulling some hair out of his face, "How did you know I was up here?"

She smiled and tilted her head, "I tried your room first, I just guessed after that. You always have been at home in space, ever since the wars." She had noticed his appearance and looked at him lovingly, "I love you, Brother. What's wrong? You look like you've been through a war."

He had never opened up to Relena and he wasn't going to start now, "Nothing, just hard work lately."

She shook her head, knowing that he had dodged the subject, "And Noin? How's she doing?"

He glared at her and that gave her all the answers that she needed, "I really don't want to get into anything right now. Please leave me alone."

She frowned, her lips curling down in a way that he hardly ever saw, "That's the problem, Milliardo." He looked up at her, she continued, "You stay on the road that you're on now and you will always be alone whether you want it or not." He looked away from her, "Have you ever felt like there is this emptiness that haunts you and everything around you? Then is there ever anything or anyone that fills that emptiness?" She smiled, "Heero…Heero fills my emptiness; he and helping people…oh…and you do my brother."

Zechs looked toward her again, his eyes were glistening, "You…flying…" she looked at him and smiled.

"I fill your emptiness?" he could see that she was happy. She moved closer to her monitor, "Anything else other than me and flying? Think…think from the heart."

She watched his head drop. He brought his hands up to cradle his head, he sighed and a tear dropped from between his fingers, "Noin." He looked up at his sister tears in his eyes and streaming down his face, "Noin, she fills my emptiness. Even with you and my job I'm still only half full."

Relena smiled, "The we have a jumping off point to healing. You don't have to change, Brother. You just have to let her love you and you will be filled up." She smiled again and said her goodbyes.

The monitor went black and Zechs picked up the bottle starting to nurse it again. _If only she knew what I did to her. I'll always be empty._

Berta was moving heavily down the hall toward the control room hoping to reach Zechs somehow; she needed to talk some sense into him. She had given it a lot of thought as she sat in the bar drinking her flask and she had planned what she should say. She thumped into the room. Khal was busy typing something in the corner at a computer. "Hey, Khal!"

He wheeled around and glared at her, "What is it, Bert? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Berta was surprised by his reaction; he was usually very friendly. She noticed that he had quickly shut off the screen he had been staring at. Her first reaction was why he was grumpy but then her curiosity perked up as he fidgeted in his seat. "What's goin' on, Khal?" She moved quickly over to the screen to turn it back on. He tried to push her back and block her but she had sixty pounds on him. The screen blinked to life and she gasped, "Khal…what have you been doing?"

Khal stood and walked away from her toward a small drawer he pulled out a small gun, "Doing something that had to be done. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but you've seen to much already." Berta tried to run toward him but it was too late, the bullet hit her heavily in the chest and she fell to the ground. He moved over her and she tried to pull herself toward the comm. Two more shots and all was quiet.

Zechs was staring at the stars thinking about what Berta and Relena had said. They both believed that he could be happy, even though it seemed he would never be able to be happy again. As he pondered his life the systems sprang to life, spacecraft emissions trails had been picked up.

He jumped to his feet throwing the empty bottle to the floor. If the emissions had just been picked up then he should be able to see the ship. He got on the monitor and looked all around the satellite, nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled, "Bert and I just fixed this damned thing." He typed on the buttons and scrolled through data. What he saw caused a deep fear to fill his heart. "Khal…" Zechs knew exactly what was happening now. The soldier took over and left the broken man behind. "He must have given us incorrect data for the corrections that we made." He cursed under his breath, "which means that he is in on all of this." The ship had passed over twenty hours ago and the frequencies he was getting from the readings told him that it was definitely a looter's ship. He brought up the comm. and tried to reach the mars base, but there was no response. "BLAST!" he hit the chair and rant to put his space suit on, they were going to need him; they were going to need the soldier.

Noin was dressing quietly when Kent awoke, "Good morning, again." He smiled at her and she tried to smile back. He saw the tears that she was trying to hide, "What's wrong?"

She turned around pulling her straps up, "Nothing." Her tone was bright and chipper. He got out of bed and pulled some pants on. He moved toward her and held her. She pulled away.

"Noin…tell me." She turned to see him frowning.

"I'm sorry…" She said moving toward the door, "I still love him, I'm cursed to always love him…"

Kent moved toward her and took her in his arms, "You don't have to be cursed, let me help you forget him." He kissed her and she grasped at him wanting what he was offering.

Their passion was interrupted by a hard jolt that threw them to the ground. The red alert started signaling and the emergency power turned on. "What the…" Kent ran to the comm. "Khal…Khal come in!" no response, "Khal, come in damn it!" Noin looked at him, he could see a knowing look in her eyes, they were thinking the same thing, "Go…" she jumped up and started fro the door, he stopped her, "Be careful." She smiled and ran out of the room.

"Kent put on all of his clothes and started down the hall, Noin was already out of site. They were under attack, but by whom? As he turned the corner the comm. came on.

Khal's voice echoed through every corridor, "We are the Marauders, move to the mess hall unarmed and you will not be harmed. We just want the technology, we don't want to take lives." Kent started to become very angry and he started to run toward the control room, Khal's voice repeated over and over, "We are the Marauders…"

Noin was already in her room changed and armed, if it was a battle they want a battle they were going to get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ambushes and Battle plans**

Zechs was in the small shuttle flying as fast as it could take him to the base. He saw a missile zooming toward him. "Damn!" he yelled as he turned quickly to miss it. Two more came in its wake with the first one turning around to join them. He was being pursued by three space missiles in a shuttle that had no weaponry and limited movement yet Zechs was smiling; he had not felt this alive in years. He knew that he had to find a way to lose the missiles; he calculated the distance in his head and the probability of outrunning them in that distance, "Little to none…" he mumbled. "What I wouldn't give for a Gundam right now." He looked at the space in front of him and saw a glint of metal. "Ah ha…" he smiled again as the pirate's cruiser appeared before him, "They weren't expecting me to be out and about."

Zechs sped toward them with all the speed that the little shuttle would allow; the missiles were inches away from his engines. The side of the cruiser was quickly becoming a big obstacle in his path, just the way he wanted it. Zechs breathed in deeply and images of Noin drifted into his head, the metal haul gleamed in the sunlight, the missiles sped toward him, _I hope that this shuttle can pull up…hang in there, Noin, I'm coming_.

Noin was on her headset calling in all available men and women while running down the hallway toward the armory. Baron came on almost immediately giving her an update on the people he had gathered, only two men. "Good, that's a start. Have you been able to contact Ramona?" he answered that he hadn't, "Well, keep on looking, we're going to need her for all the ins and outs of the station, what about Berta?" again a no, "Hmm…that's not like her, I'll look for she and Ramona."

Baron was shouting out commands to his two men then came back on the line, "Noin? What about Zechs?"

Noin sighed, "I can't find him either, I think he's off the station. We just have got to do our best. Check in with me once you reach the armory, I'm going to go look for Ramona and Berta, and keep an eye out for Kent, I'm worried about him." Baron acknowledged then went radio silent.

Noin continued running down the hallway and turned toward the control room as the Marauder's message continued echoing through the station. _Zechs where are you? It's my fault isn't it? I made him leave. Stop it, Noin! Get a hold of yourself, you can do this, you can do this on your own without him!_ As she rounded another corner the lights went out and the red emergency lights came on, "Damn…that's all we need." She stopped to regain her bearings. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small form running toward her, she spun toward it gun in hand.

Zech was mere feet away from the cruiser when he pulled up on the controls as hard as he could. The shuttle screamed in protest as the missiles struck the side of the enemies ship. The explosion pushed the shuttle into the side of the ship and the left wing was taken completely off. Zechs gritted his teeth as he pulled on his space helmet and moved toward the door as the ship continued to spin at top speed losing control, "This is my stop…" he had discovered a small hatch opening with his scanners he knew he had one chance to make it to the hatch, if he missed it he would be lost in space. He closed his eyes; her face appeared in his mind, _Noin, make me strong_. He leapt out into space as the shuttle exploded behind him. The hatch was right in front of him; he reached out his hand grabbing the handle on the hatch. He had brought a small laser and began work on opening the hatch. Just then part of the cruiser exploded from the damage sending the shuttle speeding toward him. He had managed to cut the lock and was pulling on the door, it opened suddenly and he pulled himself in right as the shuttle flew past. The hatch closed up tightly behind him probably emergency doors. He tumbled across the room, his helmet's visor cracking against the ground. _That was close._

The form moved toward Noin, she braced herself. "Noin!" the voice was Ramona's. Noin caught her as she collapsed into her arms. Ramona was crying and out of breath, "Noin…Noin…it's Bertie…"

Noin moved she and the panicked girl into a shadowy corner and stroked her hair trying to calm her down, "Ramona…shhh…shh, calm down and tell me what happened."

Ramona leapt up away from Noin, "No! You have to come with me!" She grabbed Noin's hand and pulled her through the hallways to the control room. Ramona released Noin and knelt next to a still form, "Bertie…" she started sobbing again.

Noin knelt next to her and took in the terrible view. Berta's eyes were still and dilated as they gazed heavenward, her chest had two bullet wounds that were trickling blood, there was one more wound in her head the blood was falling down the right side of her face. Noin checked for a pulse, nothing. "Oh Bertie…" Noin hung her head and cried silently as Ramona held one of Berta's hands close to her heart.

Noin lifted her head, _we need to get back to business, no time for mourning now_, "Come on, Ramona, we need to move."

"No! I'm not leaving her alone." Ramona pulled away from Noin.

"Come on, Ramona, she's not there anymore, it's just her shell…we'll…we'll come back for her once we secure the station." Noin smoothed Berta's hair and closed her eyes. She looked at Ramona and held out her hand, Ramona took it reluctantly and they headed out to rendezvous with the rest of their small army.

Zechs removed his suit and checked his surroundings. The walls were solid steel and there was a small door behind him. He moved toward the door, opening it with ease, he peeked his head out of the opening and saw a long hall running in both directions. No one was in sight so he jumped out and used his scanner for the best route to the bridge. He was going to find out what was going on and kill the basturd who was in charge. His footsteps didn't make a noise as he quickly moved down the hall. Suddenly to his left a door opened and a man came toward him, firing a laser weapon at him. Zechs dodged it with ease and grabbed the man's head quickly breaking his neck. He picked up the gun, placed the man back inside the room he had come from and continued down the hall.

Noin and Ramona ran through the hall toward the armory; Noin had detected movement behind them and she was not ready to turn and fight, especially with Ramona in the state that she was in. They moved quicker as the sound of people running started to echo behind them, followed by voices. Noin was being outrun and outmatched by the pirates' technology. She saw a service grate ahead and grabbed Ramona by the arm quickly instructing her to open the grate. Ramona did it with ease and they tucked themselves in the small space. Noin shutoff all her mechanical devices and they waited quietly for their pursuers to pass.

Noin and Ramona peered out of the grate as three men appeared outside. One, a tall well-built man was speaking to the others; _he must be in charge of this group_, Noin thought.

"Listen, you idiots…we would've caught them by now, they must have ducked in somewhere." He was looking all around the area as he spoke, "Khal, you said that this would be a piece of cake with you guiding us," he smacked the genius in the head, "Now I'm not so sure you are so useful after all."

Ramona and Noin were listening intently as the big man continued, "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Khal squirmed as the other man present, a smaller pimply redhead, trained a gun on him. Khal held up his hands, "Guys, easy, I've got the bitches where I want them. Didn't I prove my worth when I killed the engineer woman that was going to squeal?"

Noin felt Ramona tense up the anger building inside her. Noin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Noin readied her guns.

Khal lifted up a scanner and began scanning the area; it was just a matter of time now until he found them. Noin knew that they were going to have to take these three on. She felt that she could take the smaller man and Khal pretty easily but the larger man was going to be a challenge. Khal was inches away from the grate and the other men moved a little further away looking at the rooms that stood across the way. Noin decided to make her move.

Zechs came to a dead end and he scanned the rooms to find his next course. Nothing. "Shit…" he tossed the scanner to the ground, "Must have broke during my jump in here, it's giving me garbage." He looked around the dead end and discovered a door a few yards back that looked promising. The door slid open with ease and he was met with a blast from a laser weapon. He was thrown backwards and hit the hallway wall sliding down into a heap on the floor.

"Should've expected this," a voice echoed above him, but his vision was blurred, "No one stows away on my ship and lives to tell about it."


End file.
